When graphics primitives are rendered the pixels that are covered by each primitive are determined during rasterization. Classical three-dimensional (3D) Z-buffered rendering assumes that a uniform or constant sampling rate (i.e., sampling resolution) is desired across the display screen. However, some applications may benefit from the ability to sample non-uniformly. In particular, virtual reality (VR) requires a variable sampling resolution that is matched (inversely) to the optics of the VR display screen. A 3D scene is rendered with a conservative and uniform sampling resolution to produce an image. The image is then resampled to match the variable VR sampling resolution and produce the resampled image for display by the VR display. Rendering the entire scene at a uniform sampling rate and then resampling the image to match the desired sampling rate is wasteful. In particular, many more samples are shaded than are required given the final display screen pixel resolution. Specifically, pixels further from the center of the view are sampled at a lower rate, so that a significant portion of the image rendered at the uniform sampling rate is higher than what is needed to produce the resampled image for display. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.